


Surprise

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Might be OOC, tweek week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: It's Tweek's special day and so his loved ones - boyfriend included - sets up a surprise party for him.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tweek Week Days 6 (Ship/Friendship) and 7 (Birthday). I just thought it'd be nice to put those two together since it makes sense for a story like this.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Tweek!

“Hey Tricia! Hi Karen!”

“Hi!” Karen excitedly waved her arms as Tricia ran towards him.

“Tweek! You’re here!” Tricia grabs onto Tweek’s hand with both of hers, dragging him away “Come on… we gotta go!”

“Wait… now? I-I still haven’t gotten to talk to Craig-“

“You can do that later! We got a lot of stuff to do!”

Craig watched from the second floor as his little sister and Karen dragged his boyfriend away to whatever they were thinking of for them to do as they hung out. Hopefully whatever they had in mind buys them enough time for what they needed to do for today.

Grabbing the phone from his pocket, he sends one simple message to their group chat:

_[It’s time]_

* * *

The inside of the Tucker home has gotten a little noisy since Craig’s parents left earlier to buy food. He’s happy that they wanted to help in the surprise party he and the gang has been planning to give Tweek for weeks now but he wanted to bake the cake himself. Tweek has always made the things he gave to Craig so this time, the dark-haired boy wanted to make something personal for his dear boyfriend.

He already had all the ingredients brought days ago to make sure he can hide them from Tweek and not make him suspicious. The other things needed for the party however were bought and hidden by their friends who wanted to do something special for the blond as well. Craig smiled at the thought remembering how Tweek once joined Stan’s group when Kenny was gone from it - for reasons he can’t seem to remember – because he wanted friends and now he has a lot of them and they all wanted to pitch in for his special day although he does have his own personal surprise later.

While Craig struggled to make the cake, his friends are decorating the backyard putting up balloons and setting up the tables. Stan and his friends decided to join too as they’re also Tweek’s friends (whether Craig liked it or not) and this of course somehow led to Wendy, Bebe and Nichole finding out and coming over to help as well.

* * *

"Be careful, Kenny!” Kyle exclaims as he and Stan held onto the ladder Kenny was standing on as he tied the balloons up on the surrounding area.

“What the hell is _that_, Clyde?” Cartman asked as he pointed at the instrument Clyde is holding “What’s with the Canadian shrunken head?”

“It’s not a shrunken head-“ Clyde places a hand gently underneath the bottom part of the white instrument and presents it as if it’s a product on a tv shopping channel “It’s called an _‘Otamatone’_.”

“Whatever! I thought you were gonna bring an instrument to play?”

“This_ is_ my instrument.” Clyde replies happily. Token and Jimmy shrug and decided to continue setting up their own instruments.

Cartman eyes him and the strange object doubtfully but shakes his head and turns away “As long as you can play it!”

As the boys fixed their instruments, the girls decorated the makeshift stage they had built with the things they found behind Kenny’s house and soon colorful ribbons and balloons adorned it.

Craig peeks out the window to watch as the others did their part. Seeing them work made him feel like having to do better. He doesn’t want what he’s doing to be the worst out of everything even if this was his first time making a cake.

He whisked the ingredients he put together in the bowl as he checked the page he searched for online with a simple recipe. He tried his best to not make a mess but it proved to be a bit too hard and now his sleeves are dirty – he should’ve rolled it up like Tweek usually does.

Afterwards, he pours the batter inside the baking pan and places it in the oven then double checks the instructions before clicking anything to make sure nothing bad happens. He sets up an alarm so he’d know when it’s done. As the cake bakes, he makes the filling and follows another set of instructions to make sure he’s doing it right as the icing will be the first thing anyone would taste when they eat the cake. He tastes a bit of it using his finger and nods to himself that it isn’t as bad as he thought it would be. At least it wasn’t bitter.

Craig looks at the timer on his phone and wonders if he should change clothes now or just wait for the cake to finish, worried that it may burn if he wasn’t there. He sighs and scratches his head as he realized he’s becoming a tad bit paranoid like Tweek is. As he decided what to do he spots Token going inside the house and quickly asked him to watch over the oven for a while as he changes clothes upstairs.

\--

“H-how’s this?” Tweek asked as he steps out of the curtain in the dressing room to show the two girls another of the clothes they picked out. Karen clapped saying how he looked good in it but Tricia has a finger on her chin and is looking at him, judging.

“It’s okay… but I’m sure there’s something better out there.” She gets up from her seat and rummages through the clothes they put together on one rack for Tweek to try out. She chooses a combination of outfits and hands them over to the blond before pushing him back inside the dressing room.

Tweek sighed. He thought he’d just be acting as chaperone for the two girls as they go around shopping and maybe have some quality time with Tricia as she ‘_wanted to hang out with her future-brother-in-law_’. He didn’t think the trip would also include shopping for his clothes.

“Are you sure this is necessary? I have lots of clothes at home.” he exclaims as he takes off the last outfit he tried on.

“They all look the same!” Tricia complained “And this is supposed to be our present to you.”

Tweek peeked out from behind the curtain “I appreciate it but I’ll be fine with some coffee and maybe a snack? Any gift is good and you don’t have to go this far…”

“But we want to!” Karen tells him “You can eat whenever but this is different and fun! Aren’t you having fun?”

Tweek looks at Karen’s expectant face and couldn’t say no. And besides, he is having fun as she said “I am. Alright, I’ll continue ‘modeling’ for you two.”

“Yes!” the two girls happily share a high five. Tricia smiles and says “I’m happy that you agreed to continue ‘_modeling_’ for us. You have a pretty face that it’s such a waste that you’re always wearing the same old clothes.”

“I don’t really mind.” Tweek replies putting on the new shirt he was given “Besides, no matter how I look, Craig always says he thinks I look good.”

"My brother doesn’t have fashion sense either. He usually wears the same old things, too or follow whatever stupid trend people in town are into and if you haven’t noticed: this town is weird!”

“I don’t mind whatever he wears. I’ll always think he looks good, too.” The blond then steps out of the curtain once again. This time, both Karen and Tricia glance at each other and nod in agreement.

“That’s perfect!” Tricia exclaims, getting up from her seat to straighten out the collar of his outfit “You know my brother is really lucky to have someone as good-looking and nice as you.”

“Miss! We’ll take this one.” Karen tells the salesgirl, pointing towards him.

“I’m lucky to have your brother, too.”

“That’s so sweet. Well, I’ll be paying for this then after that, we go buy something for me and Karen! We gotta get ourselves something, too.” Tricia turns around to walk over to the counter.

As Tweek changed back to his old clothes to pack up the new ones, Tricia sends a message to her brother:

_[How’s everything? We still have one more stop before we go back home.]_

A reply came in seconds later:

_[Mom and Dad are back and Tweek’s parents are here too. We’re just getting the food ready. We still need a bit of time.]_

* * *

“Do you need help with that?” his mother asked as she picks up the bowl of macaroni salad to take outside.

“No thanks.” Craig replies, not looking away from what he’s doing. His mother shrugs and continues on outside leaving him to do his work.

Icing a cake isn’t as easy as it looked. He wanted this cake perfect but so far, he’s made a mess. He still goes on hopefully not making more mistakes. More than one person already offered him help but he wanted to make this personally for Tweek and declined them all. Does he regret it? Maybe a little but he knew he’d regret it more if he couldn’t make this properly by himself.

At least this time though, he remembered to roll up his sleeves and take off his jacket to not get icing on himself.

“Everything’s done outside, Craig!” Clyde tells him. His eyes drift towards the cake on the table “The cake looks… nice, I guess. Some of the icing’s not on straight and isn’t the same size. Some looks like it’s gonna fall off the side, too. Hmm… and the writing isn’t the best-“

“Okay! Thank you for the feedback, Clyde. This is the best I can do.”

“I know, dude. I’m sure Tweek will appreciate it. This is your first time making it so it’s understandable.” Clyde goes up to Craig to give the latter a pat on the back “I’m sure with enough practice, you can get better. I used to suck, too when I started.”

“Thanks.” Craig sighed “We should get ready! Tricia and Karen will be back with Tweek soon.”

“Do you want me to take the cake outside?” Clyde asked.

Craig thought about it for a moment before shaking his head “Nah. I’ll bring it out myself.”

When Clyde leaves, Craig takes out his phone and texted Tricia.

_[Everything’s ready! You guys can come back now.]_

Craig zips up his jacket and places the cake in the fridge as he didn’t want Tweek to see it before everything else. He later joins the others outside to wait. Soon, they heard voices outside and the front door opens.

* * *

Tricia walks inside first and grabs the bags on Tweek’s hands placing them and the bags she was holding on the sofa. Karen did the same with hers.

Tweek wondered why it seems to be too quiet and that he didn’t find anybody else inside. He was about to ask when the girls suddenly dragged him out towards the back. As they got closer, he sees his friends and family standing outside staring at him smiling. He was confused at first then it finally hit him.

“Surprise!” they yelled out altogether “Happy Birthday, Tweek!”

Tweek didn’t know what to say. He looked around and saw the decorations and the food and realized how much the others put into this. His boyfriend then hugged him and he felt like tearing up from happiness.

“Happy Birthday, Honey.”

Tweek hugs him back as tightly as he could “Thank you.”

As he was escorted to the table, Craig ran inside and got back as Tweek got onto his seat and is presented with a brown cake with light brown-colored icing. He can already tell from the color what flavor it was gonna be.

“Here, I made this. Sorry if it’s not that great.” Craig tells him and places the cake in front of him.

Tweek shakes his head and his smile never left his face “I love it. Thank you, Craig.”

Mr. Tucker places a candle on top of the cake and lights it. “Make a wish.”

Tweek closes his eyes and does just that before blowing the flames out. Everyone claps and Mr. Tucker cuts a slice for him and then everyone else. As Tweek tasted the cake, he hears everyone else talking and having fun and stifles a laugh as the others tease Craig about the look of the cake.

In the middle of their meal Clyde, Token, Jimmy and Cartman all get up from their seats and goes onto the stage to play music with Cartman singing a song while everyone else cheered. Soon, some of the other kids get up as well to dance to the song and Craig invites him as well.

When the party finally ends, everyone greets him one last time as they handed him their gifts one by one. As he thanked them, Craig whispers in his ears _“I’ll give you my present later.”_

“You mean it’s not the cake?”

“Well, that’s part of it but I have something else.”

Just as everyone helped put everything up, they also helped each other clean up taking down everything and putting them back in their right place all except for the decorations on the fence.

It didn’t occur to Tweek that there was anything strange about that until he realized no one left and they all just sat either on the porch or on the now empty table. Craig scratches the back of his head and sighs in defeat while Clyde mouths an apology towards him.

Craig grabs his hand and leads him towards the center of the yard as everyone watched them in excitement. This got him nervous and a bit self-conscious. He turns around as he heard music and sees Clyde playing a romantic tune on the otamatone.

“Tweek.”

“Huh?” he quickly turns around to look at Craig who now holds on his hand a small box “I-is that…?”

Craig opens the box to reveal a small, shiny ring inside “It’s just a cheap ring I got since I can’t buy you an actual engagement ring yet plus we’re still teenagers right now.”

“Craig…”

“I love you and I wanted to show that to you on your birthday. I’m glad I met you and thank you for being born.” Craig holds out his hand and Tweek places his left on it letting the former put the ring on his finger. “Happy Birthday. I hope we get to spend this day together forever and ever.”

Tweek hugs his boyfriend tightly. He tells him “Thank you and I love you, too.” As tears fall down his face, unable to hold them back anymore.

Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Wendy hands Tweek a handkerchief to wipe his tears while the others continue teasing Craig about how much of a romantic he is getting him embarrassed.

Tweek laughs alongside them as the happy celebration ends. That night, it was his turn to think about what to do for his boyfriend’s birthday as he stares at the ring on his finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that! I had fun writing this even though I actually didn't know how this is gonna go as I wrote it with a vague idea (I was in a hurry cause I wanted to be able to participate in Tweek Week!)
> 
> There are some info I was unable to write down due to the POV being mostly Craig and Tweek and so I didn't know where to place them. Mainly that Clyde found out what Craig planned at the end and told Token and Jimmy then Cartman overhears and tells everyone else.
> 
> Also Clyde playing the otamatone is an idea I heard of from another blog but couldn't remember whose. It sounded perfect so I added it here.
> 
> It's sad I couldn't participate in all of the days but I'm happy I didn't miss this day's prompt.


End file.
